Saltwater
by LoriEchelon
Summary: Kames. One-shot. Starts off with comfort...ends with extreme comfort. M for a reason.


_A/N: So I was in the ocean today. And I really wanted to write Kames ocean stuff. The stupid plot wouldn't leave my mind all day. And all I wanted was James comforting Kendall on the beach. But then I imagined James licking saltwater off of Kendall's neck and I also wanted hot Kames ocean sex. Then I remembered that lube is a thing. And I hate when other authors forget that. And somehow this came to be. I'm not even sorry._

* * *

James rotated in his sleep, stretching out languidly for a moment before turning to embrace the man next to him, ready to pull his boyfriend into his arms and fall back into slumber, confused when his arms fell onto nothing more than the empty space next to him in bed. His eyes fluttered open and he raised himself up slightly, blearily searching the dark room for a figure that wasn't there.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, sitting up all the way. "Kendall?" He questioned blearily into the night, confused as to where the blonde was. Scratching his bare chest absently he listened for the sound of running water or someone walking around the house but he was met with only stillness. Mumbling to himself, James stumbled out of bed, searching the house for Kendall but coming up short in every room. With a sigh of frustration he glanced out the back door to their oceanfront house and could just barely make out the slim frame of his boyfriend, sitting partially in the tide with his back to James, arms hugged tight around his raised legs and head dropped onto his knobby knees.

With a muttered curse, James wandered back towards the kitchen, grabbing a couple beers from the fridge before heading back to the glass doors, stepping out into the humid night, slowly making his way towards Kendall. His feet sunk into the sand as he walked across the beach, dropping into a crouch next to his boyfriend and holding out a beer silently.

Kendall startled, having been too lost in his thoughts to hear the sounds of James approaching, but he quickly recovered, gratefully accepting the beer and twisting off the cap, taking a long swallow and then setting it next to him in the sand.

James easily copied his movements, waiting until his beer was situated next to him to bring a hand up and place it on Kendall's bare back, rubbing small circles in the middle of the blonde's spine.

The pair sat like that for some time, Kendall wrapped in on himself trying to shove away the pain and James squatting next to him soothing him in a comfortable quietness.

"Talk to me," James pleaded in a soft voice long after both men had finished their beers.

"It hurts too much," Kendall whispered back, closing in on himself even more. "It's my fault," He added in a soft voice, turning his head so his right cheek rested on his knees and he faced away from James.

"No it's not," James replied, hating the way Kendall felt he couldn't even look at him right then. Shifting his body so he was in front of Kendall, James gently grasped the smaller man's head in his hands, turning his face so Kendall was forced to look at him, letting out a huff when Kendall immediately dropped his eyes, refusing to meet James' stare.

"Hey," James said mildly, placing a hand under Kendall's chin and tilting the other's head back up. "You don't ever need to hide from me," He assured the younger man. "You can't blame yourself. You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't run the red light, the other driver did. You weren't drunk, the other driver was. You want to blame someone, blame the drunken asshole who got behind the wheel."

Kendall raised an arm, angrily wiping at the traitorous tears that were pooling in his green eyes with the back of his hand and jerking his chin out of James grasp, allowing it to fall back onto his chest. "Well it doesn't really matter where the blame lies in the end, does it? She's still gone. I was supposed to always protect her, that was my job. And when it mattered the most I couldn't protect her, I couldn't save her. I-We," He quickly corrected himself, knowing that James had held close bond with his sister as well. "Lost her. She was only eighteen," He added barely above a whisper, his voice cracking and the tears that had built up in his eyes finally spilling free, running down his cheeks and falling freely onto his thighs.

James felt a crack form in his heart as he gathered Kendall up into his arms, trying his best to comfort the other man. He spoke lowly into Kendall's ear, offering up reassurances and consoling him as the blonde sobbed into his arms, finally allowing himself to break down, clutching at James for all he was worth and staying that way until the pale pinks, bright oranges and brilliant blues of the dawn began to take over the sky, the sun lazily rising above the ocean behind them.

Abruptly Kendall shoved himself away from James and jumped up, running into the ocean and not stopping until the water reached his chest. He ducked under the water, allowing the ocean to wash away his tears and pain and grief before rising back up with a gasp for air and opening his eyes to find James right beside him, always beside him, always there for him.

James situated himself so he was standing behind the shorter male, and wrapped his strong arms around Kendall's waist, pulling him back into him and placing a trail of kisses along his jawline while the gentle waves of the ocean lapped around their bodies.

"I've got you," He promised Kendall, hugging the other man tight against him, wishing he could take away all of his agony, willing to do anything if only Kendall could finally be free from his misery.

"I know," Kendall responded immediately, allowing himself to be gathered up and relaxing into James' hold, wondering if his boyfriend had any idea how much he needed him, trying to convey with his motions that he wouldn't have made it this far without the other man's strength and love.

"I love you," Kendall said in a voice so soft the James barely heard it, his sentiments floating out into the sea, carried away by the ocean breeze.

James tightened his grip on Kendall, returning the words with his body language, hugging him from behind, once again proving why he was Kendall's rock, Kendall's one safe spot and the only surety in his life these days. "I love you, too," He murmured into the blonde's ear, his breath tickling Kendall ever so slightly, causing an unintended shiver to run through the younger's body.

Kendall swiftly turned, pressing himself up against James, chest to chest, reaching behind the other man's neck and threading his finger into the brunette's hair, pulling his boyfriend's head towards his own and pressing their mouths together, moaning into James' surprised gasp and refusing to let him pull back, instead pressing their bodies as close together as possible.

"Need you," Kendall mumbled against James' lips, his hands already dipping below the waistband of James' boxer briefs.

James responded by groaning and snaking his hands around Kendall's waist, forcefully gripping Kendall's thin hips in his hands hard enough to leave bruises.

"Now," Kendall demanded in an almost whine, impatiently shoving James' underwear down, and making quick work of removing his own.

"Kendall," James warned, lips grazing over a sensitive spot on his neck, causing Kendall to moan and arch his neck to give James better access, their erections brushing lightly beneath the water.

"We have no lube in the middle of the ocean," James reminded Kendall even though he made no move to stop his actions, instead licking a line up Kendall's neck, and continuing onto his stubble ridden jaw, the taste of salt and sand assaulting his tongue and somehow managing to be a surprising turn on.

"Don't care," Kendall hummed, running his hands down James' chest, smirking when he dipped below the water suddenly and grabbed James length in his fist, the older male rutting against him with need.

"Fuck, Kendall," James moaned, pulling back while he could still stop himself, and grasping Kendall's thin wrist in his hand, tugging it away. "I do. House. Bed. Lube. Now," He gasped out, running his hands around Kendall's back, cupping them under Kendall's ass and lifting the lighter one up, who quickly got the point, wrapping his legs around James' waist and sucking at the pulse point on the brunette's neck.

"You're making this extremely hard on me," James muttered to Kendall, walking the pair back towards the sand.

"Mmhmm. I can feel that," Kendall grinned into James' neck, proving his point by swiveling his hips into James and causing the taller man to swear.

"Fuckin' tease. Two can play that game," James cautioned, nearing the shore.

"Sorry, babe, but I think your hands are a little full right now," Kendall replied. "Mine, however," He said mischievously, dropping one hand from where it was clasped behind James' neck and lowering it until he once again held his erection in a firm grasp, giving it an experimental tug and snickering when James let loose a string of curse words broken up by moans and gasps.

"I warned you," James said in a tone that was dangerously low as he stepped out of the ocean, adjusting his hold on Kendall so that his middle finger of his right hand slipped down, playing at Kendall's entrance for a moment before he allowed the digit to slip all the way in.

"Mmm, fuck, James!" Kendall keened, throwing his head back and almost causing the other to lose his balance.

"Told you so," James smirked, somehow managing to balance Kendall in his arms, finger still buried in him and using his left hand to bang open the door to their house, kicking it shut behind him and carrying the blonde into their bedroom, all but throwing him on the bed before attacking him with a guttural noise low in his throat, reattaching their lips, one hand fondling Kendall while the other searched the drawer of the bedside table, finally closing around a familiar bottle.

Sitting up James admired the sight before him, Kendall spread out on their sheets, his skin a stark contrast against the black satin, legs spread open obscenely, one hand fisted in the sheets and the other gripping himself, rubbing his thumb over his slit and hips bucking towards James, impatiently watching him through lidded eyes.

"So fuckin' needy," James commented with a mocking tsk, popping open the cap to the lube and drizzling some onto his fingers. "Hands and knees," He commanded, Kendall quickly complying, scurrying into position.

James groaned again at the view he had, surging forward to lick Kendall open briefly before bringing his lube covered fingers into play, the noises Kendall made as two of his finger disappeared into his ass shooting straight to James' cock. Scissoring them quickly he added a third after a minute, trying his patience as he made sure the man before was fully prepared before pulling his hand away, giving Kendall a slap to the ass he did so, grinning when that only caused Kendall to back up, begging for more.

"Greedy little whore," James breathed, making quick work of slathering his dick up with more lube before lining himself up with one hand, his free arm placed on the bed next to Kendall's panting face.

"Just fuck me, Diamond," Kendall growled.

"Ask and you shall receive, Knight," James responded, slamming his hips forward and burying himself in Kendall in one fluid motion.

"Oh, shit. God, yes," Kendall hissed, scrunching up his face and licking his lips.

"That what you wanted, baby?" James asked and Kendall could hear the self-satisfaction in his voice, but his smart ass response was cut off when James trailed his fingertips up his thigh, brushing his hand over Kendall's hardness lightly before squeezing it in a strong grip, slowly stroking up and down, knowing just what to do with his clever fingers to turn Kendall into a writhing mess before him.

James brought his other hand off the bed and ran it through Kendall's hair, gently at first, until he got part of the way up and then he seized the blonde locks between his finger, yanking Kendall's head back as he continued to slam his hips forward with merciless speed.

Leaning forward James spoke into Kendall's ear as his ministrations on the other's cock sped up. "Gonna cum for me, Kendall? Gonna cum like a little slut with my hard cock fucking your tight little ass?"

Kendall couldn't even form coherent sentences as he moaned in affirmation, James' only able to make out the words "yes", and "please", and "close" somewhere in the mess.

"Then cum," James demanded. And that was all the blonde needed as he spilled onto the sheets, coating James' hand, who didn't hesitate to pull out of Kendall immediately, spanking his ass again as he did so, and jerking Kendall around to face him, taking his hand that was covered in Kendall's cum and wiping the excess on his cock, yanking his boyfriend towards his pelvis by his hair. "Suck it," He commanded in a rough voice, close to his own release.

Kendall quickly obeyed, easily taking James into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking down until he felt the tip of his cock hitting the back of throat, almost gagging as he deep throated him before James' infamous impatience took over again and he began fucking into Kendall's throat with abandon.

Kendall held his mouth open, allowing James to fuck into it as hard and fast as he wanted, his hands tightly gripping the back of James' thighs, urging the other to come in his mouth.

"Fuck, Kendall," James gave one last groan as his hips stuttered into the man before him, spilling down his throat, Kendall swallowing it all down easily.

"Shit," He murmured, pulling away, leaving a trail of cum from Kendall's lips to the tip of his softening cock. Kendall just smiled at him, licking his lips before the pair simultaneously collapsed onto the bed below them.

James wrapped an arm around Kendall, pulling him towards him and his boyfriend happily snuggled into his side, resting his head on James' chest which rose and fell in a rapid movement as he tried to catch his breath.

"You always know how to make me feel better," Kendall said into his abs, causing James to let out a chuckle before they both let the alluring promise of sleep overtake their minds.


End file.
